Waking Dreams
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: Beastboy is injured during a fight. When he wakes up everything is different. What's happened? What's the truth? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The fist sent Cyborg sliding across the roof. Adonis' new battle suit was easily the most advanced he had yet worn during a fight. It was more compact and was more powerful than ever.  
Raven tried to hold his feet to the ground but a single flex of his legs caused the barrier to break. He backhanded her across the roof. Robin used his sword to pry into one of the servo conrols. His left arm stopped moving as soon as the sword slashed through the motor.

Beastboy was going in for a punishing attack. He had flown up high and dived as a peregrine falcon. When barely ten feet from Adonis, Beastboy transformed into a rhino. Adonis used his right arm to slam Beastboy across the roof. Luckily he had a soft landing.

Beastboy shook his head and looked to see what he landed on. His face turned beet red as he looked down at Raven. "Uh, uh, uh. Sorry." Beastboy squeaked as he ran back to the battle. He didn't notice that his wasn't the only red face.

During this exchange Starfire had managed to obliterate most of the armor around Adonis' right leg. Beastboy changed into a tyrannosaurus and charged Adonis. His rock-hard head moved closer. Adonis barely managed to punch Beastboy. The limp green body went flying as his friends finished off Adonis. He slammed head first into a metal bar. He saw the ground rushing up at him as the darkness took him.

Back on the roof.

Adonis lay in a heap in the middle of the rooftop. Robin was nursing an injured arm while Cyborg was fixing damage that had been done to several of his internal systems. Starfire looked around. "Where is friend Beastboy?"

It was at this point that the friends first noticed the missing member of the team. Cyborg replayed the fight from his memory banks. "Oh no." Cyborg rushed over to the edge of the roof. The rest of the Titans followed him. They stared down at the scene below them.

Beastboy lay with his arms and left leg at impossible angles. Nearly half of his head was caved in.

He lay in a pool of blood. 


	2. Chapter 2

The building was sterile. It wasn't a home, it wasn't a living place. It felt cold and dead. They watched as the nurses and doctors, the patients and their visitors went about their business. Most had no idea of the horrible tragedy that had taken place this night.

The door to the room creaked open. The doctor held a chart at his side. Robin moved toward him. "Will he be okay?"

The doctor found it hard to give these teens the bad news. "From what you told us it was a miracle he survived. He had massive internal hemorrhaging. Every bone in both of his arms and his left leg are broken. And his head. His brain has almost completely shut down. Long story short, He's comatose, and it would be a miracle if he ever woke up. Even if he wakes up, the damage is too great for him to ever have a normal life. I'm sorry. I really wish I could give you better news." The doctor left them to their grief. He wiped a tear from his eye as he walked out of the room. He wished that he could do something, anything. Everything these kids had done for the city and now they were helpless. They may have been extraordinary, but they were still just kids. And now they had lost one of their own.

Back in the room

Robin sat next to Starfire trying to comfort her at the loss of a friend. Cyborg was sitting across the room looking for all the world like he felt his life was over. He may have given Beastboy a hard time but they were still best friends.

In the middle of the room, Raven floated in a meditative position. She barely heard the words that came her way. "How can you be so unfeeling. Our friend is hurt and all you do is meditate." The voice grew louder and Raven was finally able to make out who it was.

Starfire.

"Our friend is gone and you disrespect his sacrifice. You are not a good friend."

Raven pulled back her hood revealing the tears that had been streaming down her face. "You couldn't possibly understand. He was just as much my friend as he was yours. But if I lose control I could kill someone, possibly everyone. So don't ever accuse me of not caring. Because you have no idea what I feel."

Raven's body became cloaked in shadow. Without a second thought she teleported herself deep into a forest. She fell to her knees as she released the pain and grief growing inside her heart. She let her mental barriers down. The pain and grief flooded her senses. The black aura of her powers surrounded her. It exploded outwards smashing trees to pieces and leaving a crater almost two hundred feet in diameter.

Her grief was greater than that of her friends because she knew much more about him than anyone else. She knew how his parents had died, she knew that he had been forced to be a thief. She knew his real name. This was something each member of the team kept to themselves. She knew him a lot better than the others, but even that didn't account for the depth of her grief.

Into the darkness she whispered his name.

"Garfield." 


	3. Chapter 3

A beautiful place. A happy place. The field of flowers began to disappear into the mist. "It's time to go back son. Your friends are waiting for you."

Beastboy's eyes opened into the darkness of the room. He slid off the bed he had been laying on. His legs buckled beneath him. He used the railing connected to the bed to get back to his feet and managed little by little to regain his balance. It was at this time that he noticed the myriad of wires that trailed from his body and into the machines. He roughly pulled the wires from his body. They dangled from the machines like decaying tentacles. Though the machines were silent, alerts were issued down at the nurse's station. He slid open the window and jumped into the wind. Soon he was flying back to the tower.

Several nurses rushed to the room.

They had expected to find his body lifeless.

They hadn't expected him to be gone.

Titan Tower

He walked slowly up the path to his home. He placed his hand against the genetic scanner. For some reason it refused to open the door. Letting his anger overwhelm him he slammed a gorilla sized fist into the panel.

The door creaked open.

Red lights flashed and sirens blared at his forced entry. He was soon being aimed at by over a hundred self-activating laser cannons.

It was here that his body collapsed as six people rushed into the room.

Tower Infirmary

His eyes fluttered open for the second time that night. "Ooohh my head. Ow."

"It's hard to believe that you're awake."

Beastboy recognized Cyborg's voice. "Cy, what happened?"

The bearer of the voice remained just out of sight. "You were hurt. Bad. It was a miracle you survived at all. The doctors didn't think you would ever wake up. We'd lost hope."

"What do you mean lost hope. How long could I have been asleep?"

Beastboy laughed for a couple of seconds until he realized that an eerie silence had worked it's way into the room. A figure strode out of the shadows in the corner. The black costume was engraved with a blue bird on his chest.

"Dude, who are you?" Beastboy looked him over. It took a couple of seconds but he placed the face hidden behind the mask. "Robin?"

"Not for a long time. My name is Nightwing now. Beastboy, you've been in a coma for the last decade." 


	4. Chapter 4

"No, it can't be, There's no way that I've been asleep for ten years."

A hand mirror encased in black floated towards him. "It's true. Ten years ago you hit your head during a fight. It caved in half your skull. They thought that even if you woke up, you'd be brain damaged. I'm glad they were wrong."

Beastboy looked into the mirror to see that his face had changed. His body had grown, but his frame remained as lanky as ever. Raven appeared out of the shadows. She had grown taller and matured into an even more beautiful woman than she had been ten years previously.

Beastboy's brain shut down. Drool began to pool in his lap. A metal hand began to wave in front of his eyes. "Yoohoo, BB. Are you in there?" Cyborg thought back to the last time he had seen his friend in such a state. He prepared to do something he'd lost his taste for years ago.

An incredibly loud burp sounded off right in Beastboy's ear.

It was completely ineffective.

What finally snapped him out of it was the fact that the drool had soaked through his crotch. "EWWWW, uh, what were you saying?"

"Are you okay?" Cyborg looked quite distressed about what happened to his friend.

"Uh huh. Yeah. I'm fine." Beastboy took another look at Raven. "I'm just fine."

Beastboy paled in fear when he saw what was coming next. "My friend. It's good to see that you're awake." The bone-crushing hug was just as strong as ever.

"OW, coma for ten years. Please let go." Starfire removed her arms from around him. "I'm sorry. Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm just fine." He began to crack his neck. With a halt he shook his head and went over his conversation with Starfire. "Did Star just use contractions?"

Nightwing smiled. "Yeah, she finally managed to get the hang of those. It took her awhile, but she did it." Nightwing sighed. "There's someone else who wants to talk to you."

Beastboy looked curious. "Who? The whole team's here."

Cyborg pulled a seat up next to his friend. "Not quite. There's been a couple of additions since you were hurt. I'm not real sure how you're going to take this."

"Hey, how bad could it be?"

Nightwing walked over to the door. "It's okay. You can come in now."

A young woman walked into the room. Her golden hair ran past her waist. "Hi Beastboy, It's been a while."

His heart began to beat faster. He only had one thing to say.

"Terra." 


	5. Chapter 5

Beastboy continued to stare at the girl. "Terra, wha, How?"

Terra looked uncomfortable. "I don't know. We haven't figured that out. I woke up in the cave about six years ago. I was really weak, but I managed to make it to the tower. They nursed me back to health. It was a couple of months before I found out what happened to you. I've been to visit you a lot since then."

Two hands reached out and abruptly drew a hood over Raven's face. She knew the truth. She had matured and long since faced the truth. She loved him, but as much as she had matured, he hadn't.

Beastboy was still the same person he had been ten years ago. If he returned to the team he would still be the jester. He would still crack jokes with Cyborg, he would keep fighting to protect his friends, and he would still love Terra.

Deep down, Raven knew that Beastboy loved Terra. She knew that with her around she had no chance.

Deep down, she was wrong.

Terra had never been anything except an infatuation and a friend. Beastboy had learned this a long time ago. Still he had never worked up the guts to tell his true love the truth. Then he had been robbed of that chance. "Look Terra," Beastboy began to look around at the packed room. "A little privacy please."

Suddenly it seemed as if everyone in the room had someplace else to be.

"Terra, I don't know if you still feel, like we did back then. I hope we can be friends because, I can't see it going any farther than that. When what happened, happened, I was hurt. It took a long time but I put it behind me. After a while, I realized that there was no real chance for us. God, I wish there was an easy way to say this. I don't love you, and I don't think I ever did."

Terra trembled. The look on her face was unreadable. Beastboy really wished he could take back the things he had just told her. He closed his eyes as he prepared to take the blow he knew was coming.

What he felt was quite different. He felt a pair of arms encircle him. "Thank you. I thought this was going to be hard, but you feel the same way I do. I thought you were going to hate me even more than when I worked for Slade. Thank you Beastboy."

Beastboy looked as confused as he had ever been. "You aren't going to kill me? Not even going to hit me?"

"No. I'm not gonna hurt you. I realized after a while that I didn't love you. I never told any of the Titans. In fact, I've been dating this one guy for a couple of years now."

Terra began to pull off the glove that resided on her left hand. Once it was off he could see a small golden band that resided on the second finger from the end. "He asked me to marry him."

"Well, from the fact that you're wearing the ring. I'd have to be an idiot to ask what your answer was. You should tell the others."

Terra smiled. She could hardly believe that after everything that had happened they still had that same easy-going camraderie that they had shared from the start. "I know."

Beastboy looked relieved. "This is a load off my mind. I'm happy for you. I just hope he treats you the way you deserve to be treated."

"He does, of course, that could be because I can dump a boulder the size of cleveland on him."

"Hehehehehe, good one. So what's been happening for the others. Relationship wise I mean."

"Well, when I came back, I found out that Nightwing and Starfire were dating. Raven is still a stick in the mud when it comes to anything dealing with emotions. And Cyborg, well. You remember how they told you that they had added a couple of people?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, the last member joined because they're a couple."

"Huh, Who's that sly dog dating."

"Jinx."

Beastboy's mouth dropped open. "Wha, He's dating who?"

"Jinx defected from the Hive and joined the Titans."

Beastboy tottered where he sat. It was a good thing he was in bed.

Beastboy dropped into a classic example of a faint. 


	6. Chapter 6

Terra stared down at the shape shifter. A look of panic crossed her face. She rushed to the wall and pressed a series of buttons that activated an alert.

A computer generated voice started to blare through the tower. "All Titans report to the infirmary. All Titans report to the infirmary. All Titans report to the infirmary."

The door swished open as Cyborg and the rest of the team came rushing in.

"Somebody do something, he fainted."

"He what?"

"He fainted after I told him about you and Jinx."

"YOU WHAT?"

"Forget that, he just woke up after a decade and then fainted. He never fainted before. No matter what you told him."

"Right." Cyborg rushed over to the main console that controlled the various pieces of equipment in the room. After a brief but thorough scan Cyborg could make but one conclusion. "He's fine. He just fainted. You kind of have to expect this. He hasn't been around for the last ten years and that kind of shock is enough to do that to anyone. If I had been in a coma and woken up to find out that Raven and him were dating I would have fainted. It's just a normal reaction."

"Okay, I'm sorry for scaring you all."

Nightwing looked at her. "Don't be. He just woke up from a serious head injury. It was a perfectly justified reaction."

Terra looked down at her hand. Hidden underneath the glove was her ring. "Look, Beastboy thinks I should tell you something."

Nightwind looked at her. "Is it something important?"

"Yeah," Terra fidgeted as she worked up the nerve to tell them. "I'm getting married."

Several jaws dropped at this. "What the heck, He just woke up from a coma and he asked you to marry him? I'm doing another scan." Cyborg walked back toward the console.

"Dude, I'm not that crazy. I'm just the first one she told."

Cyborg turned to face Terra. "You're getting married? And you didn't tell us till now?"

"Well, I started dating him a couple of years back."

Cyborg looked at his best friend. "And you're okay with this?"

"I'm not in love with her. I'd just told her before she informed me about her upcoming marriage."

Cyborg looked between the two. "I'm going to bed. I have to be dreaming."

Beastboy looked around at his friends. "What do you have to complain about? I was the one who just lost ten years of my life."

Nightwing stepped up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We understand. To you it's only been a day since you last saw your friends, but we've grown and changed. It's going to take some getting used to."

"You've got no idea." Beastboy's eyes involuntarily started to run up Raven's legs. "Terra, do you mind staying for a while? You have some idea what I'm going through."

"Yeah, sure." The rest of the Titans went their separate ways to allow him some time to adjust.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You said you spent a lot of time visiting me. What kind of stuff did you do?"

"Nothing much, Sometimes I brought a book and read to you. But a lot of the time I just talked. It was kind of nice having someone to listen to me. Even if he was asleep. Not sure if you can understand that."

"Trust me, I do. Whenever I was depressed or just had something on my mind I'd come to talk to you. It had become a pretty regular thing before I was injured. How'd that happen anyway? It's kind of blurry."

"They told me it was a fight with Adonis."

"Dang, again with Adonis. How many times is he going to mess my life up."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Back during one of our early fights with him we both got doused in some chemicals. It unleashed something, primal, something violent. At the time I was being a real jerk, then something else happened. I changed into a monster. There was almost nothing left of me. For a little bit we even thought I had attacked Raven." A look of pain crossed his face. "It hurt a lot that I could have attacked a friend. It turned out that the chemicals had the same effect on Adonis. It was him that attacked Raven."

"Geez, rough."

"You have no idea."

Terra's eyes brightened for a second. "You didn't tell me how you figured out that you weren't in love with me."

Beastboy shifted nervously. "It was pretty simple. I fell in love. I thought I was, back when you were around, but this made what we had look like a candle compared to the sun."

"Who was it?"

"Doesn't matter. She was way out of my league. I couldn't even talk to her seriously. I knew that it was impossible but I couldn't help myself. I loved her, and she barely noiced I was alive."

"Don't be so sure."

"What do you mean?"

"It was Raven, wasn't it?"

Beastboy's face took on an expression of shock. "Raven, no, not at all, what would make you think something like that.

Terra kept a level gaze at him. "Tell the truth."

Beastboy dropped his head. "Yeah, it was Raven. Stupid, huh? What could we possibly have. We don't have anything in common. Besides, she hates me."

"She didn't hate you. You annoyed the hell out of her. but she didn't hate you."

"How could you know?"

"Because out of all of us, She was the one who was there the most. We all visited you like three times a week, Well, all except Jinx. She didn't know you after all. Out of all of us, she missed you the most."

"Well, she might have missed me but that doesn't mean we had a chance. Speaking of chances, you never told me Mr. Right's name."

Terra blushed slightly. "He's a great guy, I think you'd like him. His name's Garfield Logan."

Beastboy's jaw dropped. 


	7. Chapter 7

Beastboy's eyes opened and stared at the ceiling above him.

Only his left eye saw the ceiling. The right side of his head was heavily covered in gauze. He moved his arm stiffly toward his face. He ran it over the length of gauze wrapped around his head and his blinded right eye.

He saw many cords trailing from him. He turned his head to the side and examined the room. He saw Starfire sitting in a chair looking haggard. Her hair had lost it's bright red luster. She looked as if she hadn't washed it in weeks. He heard a door open off to the side. A shadow crossed over him as it moved towards Starfire. "C'mon, Starfire, wake up. It's time to go."

Starfire began to move and stretched. "Robin, why are we forced to leave our friend?"

"It's the rules. They're there to make sure we aren't running around the hospital at all hours of the night."

"Why would people be running around the building when their loved ones are inside it?"

"It's just that, well, people move around inside the hospital. They need to eat or they go to buy something to make their friend feel better or pass the time."

"I do not understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why I can not stay with my friend."

"If you never left, how could you protect the city."

Robin and Starfire looked around for the source of the intruding voice. Robin began to get angry. "I don't know who you are, but you better get out of here right now."

"To be honest, I'd love to leave. But I don't think the hospital would appreciate that too much."

Robin and Starfire looked to the bed at the same time. Starfire stared at the unmoving figure. "Friend Beastboy?"

"Yeah Star, nice to see you again."

Starfire looked like she was about to cry. Robin took his communicator from his belt. He flicked on the button to broadcast to the entire team. "All Titans report to the hospital."

Cyborg's voice filtered through the Com-link. "Di-did he, Is he gone?"

"No, He's awake."

There was precious little talking until the remaining Titans had joined them.

"Hey guys, How you doing?"

"How are we doing? You wake up from a three-month coma and you ask us how we're doing. Beastboy, you're some piece of work." Cyborg shook his head and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's good to have you back BB."

"It's good to be back. I had the craziest dream. Ten years passed before I woke up. Terra was back and engaged to be married. Jinx was a member of the team and Robin was Nightwing. It was really strange."

"Sounds like it. Anything else?"

"Nah, that was it." Even as he said this he was remembering when he confided his love of Raven to Terra. "It was too close this time." Beastboy's voice sounded pained.

"What was too close?" Cyborg asked.

"Death. It was calling for me."

Robin looked concerned. "Maybe you should get some rest. We'll see you in the morning."

With a sudden clarity that had never before pervaded his thoughts he knew what he had to do. "Raven, Could I talk to you for a second?"

Raven fell back and allowed the rest of the Titans to go out the door. "Yeah, is there something you want?"

"There is, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna get it."

"Hey, you nearly died trying to protect the city. They're pretty much going to give you whatever you want."

"This isn't something the city can give me." Beastboy pulled himself into a sitting position. "I nearly died, and there's something that I've wanted to do. I was just too scared to do it before. Now, I'm gonna do it, I don't know what's going to happen, but I won't lose this chance. Raven, I love you. I've known it for a long time but I couldn't tell you. I know that you can't love me, but I'm not gonna hide this. I'm not going to make that mistake again."

Raven blinked in surprise. "You what?"

"I love you. I have for a long time. I was just too afraid to tell you." Beastboy leaned back and closed his eyes. He had done it. He'd told her and it was out. There was no forgetting this. It was done.

Beastboy felt a slight pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes to find that her right eye was looking directly into his left. "You're wrong. I do love you. I love the way you always try to cheer everyone up, even if it can be a little annoying sometimes. I love the fact that the first thing on your mind is never yourself, but your friends."

Her mouth hovered just over his. "Your kind." She punctuated this with a kiss. "Your sweet." Another kiss. "And I guess that now, your mine. There isn't anyone else I would rather be with."

Raven leaned in for another kiss but was stopped by Beastboy. "You do realize, that the others are going to faint when we tell them?"

Raven smiled mischeviously as she leaned in for another kiss.

"That's their problem."

End

(A/N) In case anyone didn't understand why Beastboy was so shocked at the end of the last chapter, Garfield Logan is Beastboy's real name. I am only putting this in here because someone sent me a review that made me realize that most fans of the show have never even read the comics. Technically speaking neither have I, but I went and read up on the titan's histories.

Personal note. I think Robin is Timothy Drake and any story I write that mentions his name will reflect that.

Reason. Episode Future Shock of Static Shock, Static asked about Robin and Terry Mcginnis told him that Robin was a civilian now. The Robin they were talking about was Timothy Drake. In another episode Batman told him that the Robin was with the Titans. 


End file.
